Melinda May
Melinda Qiaolian May worked as a level 7 S.H.I.E.L.D. operative, nicknamed "The Cavalry". A veteran pilot and soldier with years of experience and a good friend of fellow Agent Phil Coulson, she withdrew from field duty after an incident in Manama, Bahrain which left her emotionally compromised. However, she returned to the field when S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury asked to her to help S.H.I.E.L.D. and the world survive the Warping Week Biography Early Career The daughter of Lian May, an intelligence operative, Melinda May joined S.H.I.E.L.D., believing that the agency is the best defense of the United States of America and the world against any possible threat. At some point she became married, though what brought an end to her marriage is not known. Trained by the best S.H.I.E.L.D. has to offer, she became an ace pilot and a weapons expert, a soldier who can perform above and beyond the call of duty. She's one of the few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who have more than the notorious Natasha Romanoff.Agent Coulson's Team During her career, she met Agent Phil Coulson, one of the highest-ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and the right-hand man of Director Nick Fury.CHARACTER PROFILE: AGENT MELINDA MAY In their first mission together, the commander for their mission sent them to a coffee shop in Sausalito on a retrieval operation without an exit strategy. May wound up in the bay for five hours until Coulson eventually fished her out.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy Coulson would describe May as warm, fearless and not afraid to break rules. May was quiet, but not above pulling pranks on her fellow agents.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.09: Repairs She also met Alexander Pierce, one of the leaders of S.H.I.E.L.D.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness May and Coulson would often talk of being able pick their own operations and call their own shots without the bureaucracy and red tape.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot The Cavalry At one point, May, Phil Coulson and a team of agents were dispatched on an "Index Asset Evaluation and Intake" (or "Welcome Wagon") mission, investigating a newly discovered powered individual to Manama, Bahrain, that went south. When a civilian girl and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were being held by the followers (or worshippers) of the "Gifted" individual they had come to investigate, May took it upon herself to solve the problem. May went in by herself without a weapon and "crossed off" the enemy force, rescuing the agents. The incident earned May the nick-name "The Cavalry" within S.H.I.E.L.D., a designation she despises. May has never spoken of what happened during the incident, but it changed her. The warm, rule-bending nature of her personality seemed to be gone, despite Coulson's efforts to draw it back out. May withdrew from combat duty, retreating to a desk-bound administrative position within the S.H.I.E.L.D. bureaucracy. The story of "The Cavalry" has become a legend at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, with the story growing bigger and more inaccurate with each new class. Back in the Field However, after the battle of New York, May was approached by Nick Fury himself and ordered to be his eyes and ears on the newly resurrected Phil Coulson. But before she could go into action, the Warping Week happened, and May found herself in a new World. Fury changed his orders to May, tasking her with helping S.H.I.E.L.D. and the citizens of the world survive the warping week. Her actions during this time ended up enhancing her Legend and reputation even more, to the point Fury officially gave her the handle "The Cavalry", much to May's Dismay. after the Warping Week ended she went back to her administrative position in wait for her eventual recruitment by Coulson. As expected, Phil Coulson came to the office where she worked and asked her to join his team. However he brought her to Fury who asked her to be the first of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new Widow operatives. May decided to accept and was further enhanced while being brought in on Project: Splinter and the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D had been compromised by HYDRA. New Actions May returned to combat duty without hesitation. She acted swiftly (and without authorization) to apprehend renegade S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and Coulson protégé, Akela Amador before she could complete her mission in Minsk, Belarus.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.04: Eye-Spy In Hong Kong, she participated in the attempted rescue of Index listed pyrokinetic Chan Ho Yin from his captors in the Centipede Project. When Chan started to use his powers against the S.H.I.E.L.D. team, killing Agent Kwan Chen, May injected Chan with a dose the Centipede Serum, causing an explosive overdose.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress She lived up to her nickname of "The Cavalry" when Agents Grant Ward and Leo Fitz were stranded in the middle of a hot operation without an extraction plan along the South Ossetian border. She piloted the Bus without authorization into an active hot spot where she and her team rescued their team-mates.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.07: The Hub In Ireland, she took the strength-enhancing Berserker Staff in combat against the members of a Norse Paganist hate group. She was able to control the rage-inducing properties of the staff, and claimed it was because she lived with her rage every day. That night she slept with Grant Ward.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well When the team was called in to perform an Index Asset Evaluation and Intake report on Hannah Hutchins, she was instrumental in talking down Hutchins' tormentor, Tobias Ford.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.09: Repairs Hunt for Centipede When Coulson decided to focus all of the team's efforts on bringing down the Centipede Project, he brought Mike Peterson, now in training to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to assist in their fight against the Project's super-powered soldiers. She assisted Peterson, Coulson, and Ward in infiltrating the Centipede base in Oakland. Discovering Peterson was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Raina and Edison Po kidnapped Peterson's son, Ace using him to convince his father to bring Coulson to a hostage exchange. When Centipede took Coulson, she called in back-up, but the back-up failed to arrive before Coulson was taken and Peterson was apparently killed. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.10: The Bridge The Phone Line After defeating Lorelei and hearing Phil Coulson's conversation, May used a secure phone to Nick Fury and told him that "Coulson knows".Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes Men Fitz discovered the phone line at a time when tensions were already high: The team was searching for the Clairvoyant; Felix Blake was critically injured by Deathlok; Jemma Simmons was transferred to the Hub to be a consultant; and Grant Ward had killed Thomas Nash. He told Skye, who told Coulson, while he was interrogating Ward to see if he worked for the Clairvoyant. May hunted for Fitz to shoot him with an I.C.E.R. when Coulson and Skye surrounded her at gunpoint demanding answers. Suddenly the plane was rerouted to the Hub by Victoria Hand who planned to kill all but Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning During her interrogation, May explained that the line went to Nick Fury. He wanted constant updates on Coulson's progress after his resurrection. She built Coulson's Team with specifications to that end. Coulson ultimately decided that for her secrets, she was an ally, no longer his friend.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn Leaving the Team May left her team and arranged to have her mother Lian pick her up in Canada, 500 miles from her mother's home. Her mother gave May contact information for Maria Hill, with whom she wanted to talk. May found Hill under surveillance by various agencies after the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D. After subduing Hill's tails, the two talked. May did not believe Hill's statement that Nick Fury was dead. She did obtain a clue though concerning the leader of Project T.A.H.I.T.I. and dug up Phil Coulson's gravesite to find the answer. May found the team in Los Angeles in a hotel, where Coulson forgave her for her secrets, and she revealed to him a report that Coulson himself had made to Fury where he resigned as leader of Project T.A.H.I.T.I., asking Fury not to use it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal A Woman Scorned The next morning, Coulson's Team had a meeting on how to find John Garrett and retrieve the Bus. After the meeting, May and Skye talked candidly about Grant Ward and how to focus their emotional pain effectively. May offered to be Skye's new S.O. May and Coulson went undercover as unemployed S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists seeking work with Cybertek in Palo Alto to get files pertaining to Deathlok. Eventually, Coulson's team learned of the old S.H.I.E.L.D. base that became the Barbershop Headquarters of HYDRA in Havana, Cuba. When they arrived however, May and the others became surrounded by Centipede Soldiers and Kaminsky carrying the Berserker Staff.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag May quickly relieved Kaminsky of the Berserker Staff as the others fought and Skye uploaded a computer program that allowed her to find Garrett. When Coulson ordered her to "bring the house down," May destroyed the support beams of the headquarters, causing the building to collapse and burying her opponents. The team went to the Cybertek Manufacturing Facility in New Mexico and May and Skye entered through an opening created by Coulson and Antoine Triplett. Inside, May battled Grant Ward, enraged about his betrayal. The fight spilled over into the neighboring construction site. She used a nail gun on Ward's foot and broke his larynx, winning the fight. After the defeat of Garrett, Coulson, Nick Fury, and she had a meeting, discussing Project T.A.H.I.T.I., S.H.I.E.L.D.'s founding principles, and Fury's status. She witnessed Coulson become the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and went with the team to meet Billy Koenig in the Playground.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End The New Beginning A few months after Coulson officially became director, Coulson tasked Melinda May, Antoine Triplett, and Skye to act as back-up for Isabelle Hartley, Idaho, and Lance Hunter who were attempting to buy information from a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent when they were attacked by Carl Creel, who stole the information on an 0-8-4 that they sought. When May returned to the Playground and had a meeting with Coulson, she reminded him that she was to watch over him and keep him out of field missions, but he was making her job difficult by constantly being away. May then fought Creel when he attacked Glenn Talbot and assisted in the Talbot's kidnapping. May told Skye to stay with her as they, Triplett, and the others went into a Government Storage Warehouse that had the Obelisk. When the operation went badly due to the interference of the Absorbing Man, May led Skye and Triplett to fulfill the second half of the mission: to obtain a Quinjet, so that the new S.H.I.E.L.D. could travel undetected. As Triplett and Skye escaped in the cloaked vehicle, May took a motorcycle for her escape. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows May saw the crashed SUV Lance Hunter was in and helped him escape it before pursuing Creel on the motorcycle. When she could have shot him from behind, Coulson told her to stand down because she was among civilian traffic. May yielded and followed Creel to a restaurant where he accidentally killed a waitress who touched him before he escaped. May returned to the Playground where she and the other field agents met with Phil Coulson and witnessed his conversation with Raina to learn that the Obelisk could be tracked. However, she was knocked unconscious by an I.C.E.R. fired by Lance Hunter. Later, May confronted Coulson about going into the field to stop Creel and why, after eighteen days, he hasn't released his urge to write the Words of Creation. Upon her prompting, Coulson yielded and began to carve the symbols on a wall in his office. Meanwhile, May documented the incident. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head The Moroccan Mission May continued her training of Skye in firearms, but advised her that killing is not an easy task. She accompanied Skye and Hunter to Morocco in pursuit of Blizzard. While there, she and Hunter were told that HYDRA had brainwashed Gill, so no HYDRA agent should contact him. As Hunter was aiming to shoot the agent talking to Gill, May recognized the agent as Jemma Simmons, Coulson's mole in HYDRA. She shot Hunter with an I.C.E.R. to save Simmons, but this alerted Gill to their presence. May and Hunter were then trapped in the freighter when Blizzard froze the door. When they returned to the Playground, May admitted to Skye to knowing that Simmons was Coulson's mole. She also told Hunter that she and he were now even for when he shot her with an I.C.E.R.; however, she was only speaking for herself.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Double Trouble Posing as Heidi Martin, May accompanied Coulson to a fundraiser for Santa Maria de las Flores in Miami, Florida to obtain a 500 year old painting with the Words of Creation inscribed on its back. Following Glenn Talbot, who was truly a disguised Sunil Bakshi, to his hotel room, May discovered the brainwashed Agent 33 working for HYDRA. As they fought, May was distracted by Bakshi and rendered unconscious. Agent 33 then used the Photostatic Veil to copy May's face. When May awakened, she was tied to a chair with Bakshi threatening to torture her for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets. The commotion of Coulson's and Agent 33's struggle outside the room distracted Bakshi enough for May to escape. Then she challenged Agent 33 who continued to wear May's face. After a prolonged fight, May killed the HYDRA operative and exited before back up soldiers could arrive. After calling the real Glenn Talbot to inform him of HYDRA' s latest scheme, May and Coulson talked about May's plan if Coulson went insane from the effects of GH.325. Though she told him that she would care for him, Coulson ordered her to put him down instead. May just nodded her head.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy Personality Melinda May is a quiet person who was described as "warm", "fearless" and unafraid to break rules. May was a veteran pilot and soldier until she was 'damaged' from an incident in Bahrain. May has an unwavering respect for Coulson and was deeply hurt when she heard he had died. At one point in her life, May was married, but she doesn't discuss her past with her teammates. Abilities *'Expert Pilot: '''She is an expert at piloting the Bus. *'Master Martial Artist: 'She is one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best martial artists, possessing more black belts than the notorious Black Widow. She was able to take down a Centipede assassin and beat Grant Ward in a sparring match, though he later fought her on even terms when he was enchanted by Lorelei. Agent 33 underestimated May in their fight because both were trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. The only known combatant that she has ever lost to was the Asgardian Lorelei. *'Master Acrobat: 'May is seen using her acrobatic skills to her advantage. She was able to surpass the speed of a running Cybertek security guard doing multiple handsprings to take him out. Relationships Family *Lian May - Mother *Former Husband Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Allies (Former relationships) **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director **Victoria Hand † - Superior Officer **Felix Blake - Colleague **Eric Koenig † - Colleague **Billy Koenig - Colleague **Dr. Jazuat - Colleague **Garrett's Team - Colleagues ***John Garrett † ***Antoine Triplett **Coulson's Team - Teammates ***Phil Coulson - Team Leader, and Good Friend ***Leo Fitz ***Jemma Simmons ***Skye ***Grant Ward *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) **Phil Coulson - Director and Good Friend **Skye - Colleague, Friend, & Pupil **Leo Fitz - Colleague **Antoine Triplett - Colleague **Isabelle Hartley † - Colleague **Idaho † - Colleague **Billy Koenig - Colleague **Lance Hunter - Colleague **Alphonso Mackenzie - Colleague *Elliot Randolph *Akela Amador - Enemy while under HYDRA Coercion, now Ally *Michael Peterson - Enemy while under HYDRA Coercion, now Ally *Sif *Stark Industries **Maria Hill Enemies *Camilla Reyes *Chan Ho Yin † *Luca Russo † *Cybertek - Enemy Organization *HYDRA **Jasper Sitwell † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague **Centipede Project ***John Garrett † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ***Grant Ward - Former Teammate and Former Lover ***Ian Quinn ***Raina ***Kaminsky ***Brian Hayward † **Carl Creel **Sunil Bakshi - Torturer **Agent 33 *Lorelei Appearances Trivia *This character was originally listed with the name Agent Althea Rice (a.k.a. The Cavalry) on casting sheets.S.H.I.E.L.D. Casting *In the comics, The Cavalry is the name of a Georgia based, superhero team. *''Melinda May'' is the title of a song written by and published in 1851. *May hates coffee and high heels. Behind the Scenes *Due to her popularity, Melinday May will appear in the mainstream Marvel Comics universe.[http://marvel.com/news/comics/2014/7/27/22976/sdcc_2014_shield. S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 coming in December] References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Level 7 Category:Coulson's Team Members Category:Heroes Category:High Body Count Category:Bilingual Characters